Sun Rhythm Orchestra♪
is an original unit song performed by Sunshine Rhythm. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Tuning OK? Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Let's Dancing! Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK? Oh Oh Step Step! (Yeah!) Oidette narihibiku SHINBARU Tanoshii yo to te o hiku mitaisa Odorotte izanau no wa dare kana? Minna de te o totchaou yo Toki ni jirijiri yakesou na Toki ni hidamari no you na…RIZUMU de! (Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Heart!) Kokoro to tsumasaki tsunagatte Jump Tanoshii o kizamu SAN RIZUMU OOKESUTORA Hachamecha odori tsukaretai ne Motto kimagure na shoudou (utatte) Zenbu shiawase ni shiyou (This Stage!) Saa, yume narasou yo! (Da Da Da Dance) Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK? Oh Oh Step Step! (Yeah!) Dareka no oto ga kikoetara Jitto shite rannai…minna sou desho? KONDAKUTAA sore wa kitto jibunsa TENPO aori-gimi de Go Jiyuu kimama na RIZUMU mo Guuzen ni sorocchau no mo sutekisa! (Burn! Burn! Burn! Heart!) Youki na uta ni tobinotte Friend Saichaou mankai SANFURAWAA GAADEN SUTEEJI Wa×chachacha sukoshi narete kita? Motto ENJOI shichae (waracchae) Kimi no zenryoku…misete! (On Stage!) Kagayaita kao…misete! (Sun! Sun!) (Dance! Sing! Dance! Sing! Dance! Ready…Swing!) (Boom! Chan! Boom! Chan! Boom…Yeah!!) Todoroku HAATO PAAKASSHON to ne koe no TORANPETTO de MERODI ga HAPPII BAASUDEI Mabataki nante baai janai yo Datte! Konnani suteki na shunkan…nogasenai Ato go-senchi ookiku odottara Mata chigau keshiki kimi to mieru no kana? Sekai wa warito kantan ni kawari sousa kaechaou yo Jaa issho ni ne! Kokoro to tsumasaki tsunagete Jump Tanoshii o kizamu SAN RIZUMU OOKESUTORA Hachamecha odori tsukaretai ne Motto kimagure na shoudou (utatte) Zenbu shiawase ni shiyou (This Stage!) Kyou o tokubetsu ni shiyou Saa, yume narasou yo! (Da Da Da Dance) Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK? Oh Oh Step Step! (Yeah!) |-| Kanji= Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Tuning OK？ Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Let's Dancing！ Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK？ Oh Oh Step Step！ (Yeah！) おいでって鳴り響くシンバル 楽しいよと手を引くみたいさ 踊ろって誘うのは誰かな？ みんなで手を取っちゃおうよ ときにジリジリ灼けそうな ときに日だまりのような…リズムで！ (Bounce！ Bounce！ Bounce！ Heart！) ココロとつま先つながって Jump 楽しいを刻むサンリズム・オーケストラ♪ ハチャメチャ　踊り疲れたいね もっと気まぐれな衝動 (歌って) ぜんぶシアワセにしよう (This Stage！) さあ、夢鳴らそうよ！ (Da Da Da Dance♪) Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK？ Oh Oh Step Step！ (Yeah！) 誰かの音がきこえたら じっとしてらんない…みんなそうでしょ？ コンダクターそれはきっと自分さ テンポあおり気味で Go♪ 自由気ままなリズムも 偶然に揃っちゃうのも　素敵さ！ (Burn！ Burn！ Burn！ Heart！) 陽気な歌にとびのって Friend 咲いちゃおう満開サンフラワーガーデン・ステージ♪ 輪×チャチャチャ　すこし慣れてきた？ もっとエンジョイしちゃえ (笑っちゃえ) キミの全力…見せて！ (On Stage！) かがやいた顔…見せて！ (Sun！ Sun！) (Dance！ Sing！ Dance！ Sing！ Dance！ Ready…Swing！) (Boom！ Chan！ Boom！Chan！ Boom…Yeah！！) とどろくハートパーカッションとね　声のトランペットで メロディがハッピーバースデイ まばたきなんて場合じゃないよ だって！こんなに素敵な瞬間…のがせない あと5センチ大きく踊ったら また違う景色キミと見えるのかな？ 世界は　わりと簡単に変わりそうさ　変えちゃおうよ じゃあ一緒にね！ ココロとつま先つなげて Jump 楽しいを刻むサンリズム・オーケストラ♪ ハチャメチャ　踊り疲れたいね もっと気まぐれな衝動 (歌って) ぜんぶシアワセにしよう (This Stage！) 今日を記念日 -トクベツ- にしよう さあ、夢鳴らそうよ！(Da Da Da Dance♪) Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK？ Oh Oh Step Step！ (Yeah！) |-| English= Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Tuning OK? Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Let's Dancing! Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK? Oh Oh Step Step! (Yeah!) The cymbals ring, beckoning me Like they're grabbing my hand and saying "it's fun!" Who should I invite to dance? Everyone, join hands Sometimes, like I'm on the edge of burning, sometimes, with a rhythm... like sunshine! (Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Heart!) Connect your fingertips to your heart, and jump! Make this fun last, sun rhythm orchestra♪ I wanna go crazy and dance 'till I'm tired With more whimsical impulses, (sing) make everyone happy! (This stage!) C'mon, let's ring out our dreams! (Da da da dance♪) Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK? Oh Oh Step Step! (Yeah!) When you hear someone else's sound You don't just sit and stare... Right? In the end, you're the conductor! Raise the tempo and go♪ The fact that we can all gather our free, capricious rhythms by chance is amazing! (Burn! Burn! Burn! Heart!) Just go along with this sunny song, friend Let's make it flower, our full-bloom sunflower garden stage♪ Are you getting used to cha-cha-cha-ing in a ring? Enjoy more (and smile more) And... show me your full power! (On stage!) Show me... your sparkling face! (Sun! Sun!) (Dance! Sing! Dance! Sing! Dance! Ready…Swing!) (Boom! Chan! Boom! Chan! Boom…Yeah!!) With the roaring percussion of our hearts and our trumpet voices the melody is "happy birthday" This isn't just a fleeting occasion Because! Wonderful moments like this... can't be missed If we can dance just 5 more centimeters, will we see different scenery again? The world can change so easily, it'll change! C'mon, everyone together! Connect your fingertips to your heart, and jump! Make this fun last, sun rhythm orchestra♪ I wanna go crazy and dance 'till I'm tired With more whimsical impulses, (sing) make everyone happy! (This stage!) Let's make today special C'mon, let's ring out our dreams! (Da da da dance♪) Oh Oh Step Step, Oh Oh Smiling OK? Oh Oh Step Step! (Yeah!) CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 01 Sunshine Rhythm (sung by: Sunshine Rhythm) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 1 (performed by: Sunshine Rhythm) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics